Now He Smiles
by MoonStarDutchess
Summary: Maria Ross wishes she was the one that he smiled for. One sided MariaXRoy ROYAI!


**Now He Smiles**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**One-shot **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA but I do own my idea.**

* * *

**Now He Smiles**

Maria Ross had fallen in love with him at first sight and even now, years later, she still loved him. It hurt to see him use that famous smirk that was never directed at her. It was always directed toward another officer, an officer more talented, prettier, and more respected than she was.

When she smiled at him, she'd only received a polite nod back. When the woman he loved smiled, which was really about as rare an occurrence as she smiling, he smiled a genuine smile at her. He was the only one that ever made the officer he loved smile brightly.

She'd thought about asking him out on several occasions and dreamed about how he would accept; they would fall in love, and then be together. He went out with other women. Why not her? She would even be a one-night stand for once chance to be with him. That is how much she loved him.

She'd heard that he was having an affair with a friend of hers but those kinds of rumors ran rampant around headquarters. There was even on about him and Edward flying around at one time. He'd put an abrupt halt to that rumor but the lasted one he didn't bother denouncing. She thought about trying to ask her friend about it, but it seemed she was always busy with Mustang. She could believe he would try something but it would be a shock to find that her friend would risk her career for a relationship.

Now she was standing in the front row at the ceremony that officially announced Roy Mustang as the new fuehrer, she was thrilled that the man she loved was becoming the ruler of the country. She knew he would make a difference. She hid her smile within herself and kept her neutral look that she'd perfected plastered on her features. She listened to his inauguration speech and at the very end; he announced the end of the anti-fraternization law.

Looking over at Hawkeye, who was standing beside her, she noticed a bright smile on her face. Hawkeye had a right to be smiling. She'd helped him accomplish a great goal, she made a difference in the country and most importantly, she won his heart.

At the announcement about the law, the members of the military that were present cheered. The couples that were keeping their involvement secret embraced and kissed. He smiled widely and then when the cheering subsided Breda yelled, "Don't you have something to do?"

"Yea! The country needs a first lady now!" Havoc yelled.

"Yes, I do have something to do," he said. "If you, Sergeant Fuery, Lieutenant Breda, Sergeant Broch, and Warrant Officer Falman would begin."

They all walked over to Riza and grabbed her.

"What the hell is going on?" she yelped as they lifted her and put her on the stage. They took their place back in the front row. Maria was surprised that Denny was in on the act. She watched as Roy walked up to her, softly cupped Riza's cheek with his gloved hand, leaned in and before his lips met hers, he said, "I love you."

Their lips met and everyone cheered wildly except the girl with short black hair. She merely smiled, as Riza was able to experience what she herself longed to do. Riza deserved him more than she did so she would be as happy as she could be for her friend.

Maria watched as he pulled away, kneeled, and pulled out a ring. The crowd cheered at the action and then he asked the question that no one thought Roy Mustang would ever ask. He received a favorable response when Riza nodded. He slid the ring on her finger and stood up only to receive a kiss from Riza.

"We knew that if anyone could tame the Flame Alchemist you could Hawkeye!" a female officer yelled. The crowd erupted in laughter and Roy and Riza break apart and laugh.

"Maybe now you can get him to drop the idea of miniskirts!" another yelled, causing even more laughter to break out.

At the celebration dinner, all the girls surrounded Riza, admiring the ring. Maria walked toward her and the girls' moved for the higher-ranking soldier.

"It's about time," Maria said taking her hand and looking at the ring. It was a blue rhinestone ring with diamonds surrounding it.

Riza smiled and nodded. "I wasn't expecting it. Not while we were in front of the entire military."

Maria smiled. "So, are you looking forward to your job as the fuehrer wife? Better yet, are you prepared to be Roy Mustangs wife?"

"Ready as I am ever going to be," she replied.

"Well she's basically been his wife all this time anyway," a girl in the group said, causing laughter to ring out. Soon the ladies left and it was just Maria and Riza there.

"I wish you both so much luck," she said. "I know you both are going to be great for the country and a great couple as well."

"Thank you Maria," Riza said. Roy then walked up to the two women.

"Mind if I borrow my fiancée for a moment Maria?" he asked, and then smiled brightly at her.

"Not at all sir," she said.

He wrapped his arm around Riza's waist, kissed her forehead, and led her off towards a group of important looking people.

"Now he smiles at me," she mumbled.

* * *


End file.
